


(Not) Just a Fling

by sociallyawkward_fics



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (nothing actually nsfw though), Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Neck Kissing, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, i wrote this at midnight and havent reread it who knows if i got all the tags I need lol, past triss/geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Just a fling, Geralt tried to tell himself, over and over. As if it was ever just a fling
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 146





	(Not) Just a Fling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night at midnight on my phone, half asleep while trying to fall asleep and failing, but Luna said it was good so I guess I’m posting it lol. Hope y'all like it, I have NOT reread it but whatever lol, I felt like posting it without rereading or editing it anyway because I like living on the edge lol

It was just a fling, Geralt told himself as he slipped out of his bed, and reluctantly out of the warm arms that had been cradling him through the night. Just a fling, as he gave into the whining of a naked man leaning backwards over the edge of his bed and planted a sweet kiss on his lips before grabbing some pajama pants to slip into.

Just a fling, he promised himself as he slipped from the room and into his kitchen, looking to prepare breakfast for the two of them. Just a fling, as he started on some pancakes because he knew his bedmate was far-too-fond of sweet things.

It was meant to be just a fling. The musician at the bar was hot, he clearly thought Geralt was hot, and Yennefer had ditched him to flirt with one of the bartenders hours before and never reappeared. So he said yes, stupidly took the musician to his own home, and had quite the amazing night. And he’d awoken to said musician in  _ his  _ kitchen, cooking them both breakfast. Numbers were foolishly exchanged, they flirted as they ate, and the musician went on his way.

Geralt had  _ not _ expected the musician to actually text him. And he really shouldn’t have texted back. And he shouldn’t have agreed to meet up for drinks, finding themselves in his bed again. Then coffee, which did  _ not _ end up with them in bed after, but did leave Geralt with an odd fluttering in his heart. And it went like that: drinks, coffee, lunch, the occasional dinner. Frequently falling into bed together, but many times just to cuddle and sleep rather than fuck and be done with it.

It was just a fling, Geralt repeated the mantra as if it could save him from what was already happening, what had already happened.

Just a fling, as Jaskier stepped out from his bedroom, wearing only Geralt’s (softest, warmest, most comfortable) T-shirt. Despite their similar heights, the fabric seemed to swallow him, meant for Geralt’s much thicker form.

Just a fling, he tried once more as Jaskier slinked up behind him, wrapping his hands around Geralt’s bare waist and placing a few chaste kisses to the nape of his neck, swaying gently to music only he could hear and leading Geralt along into it, as well.

“Good morning, dear heart,” Jaskier sighed against the skin, nuzzling into the crook between neck and shoulder with a warm nose.

Just a fling. Yennefer was just a fling. The sex was great, but they were better as friends. She wasn’t interested in romance, anyway. Triss was just a fling. She was fun, but they just didn’t mesh the way she wanted them to.

This was  _ not _ just a fling, this with Jaskier.

Flings didn’t wake up cradled in each other’s arms and kiss and cuddle the mornings away without any intent to it. Flings didn’t have regular coffee dates three times a week, and date nights on Friday. Flings didn’t move around other plans just to watch the other person perform at some dingy, shitty bar on the south side of town. Flings didn’t introduce the other person to their god-daughter that they now had custody over (but thank God Ciri spent most weekends with Yen). Flings didn’t last for  _ six months _ . And Geralt was an idiot.

Geralt was foolish to have seen that charming smile, heard those affectionate words, and think that this could have ever remained just a fling.

Geralt craned his neck to peck Jaskier on the lips, missing and catching the tip of his nose, instead. “Good morning, love,” he murmured, turning back to the pancakes before they could burn.

He pretended not to hear Jaskier’s watery gasp, or feel the way his arms tightened around Geralt’s waist.

Just a fling.

As if someone who burned so bright could ever be  _ just a fling _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to let me know if there's any weird typos or anything nonsensical from autocorrect lol. Also, feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined! You can find me on tumblr at sociallyawkward--fics!


End file.
